


temptress

by honey_sweet



Series: red dead drabbles [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, arthur doesnt like being teased, rough arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweet/pseuds/honey_sweet
Summary: i wrote some smut again. only this was meant to be in another one of my stories but it didnt fit the tone. i didnt want to delete it though, it was just too good to scrap so heres a one off of you fuckin'
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: red dead drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	temptress

**Author's Note:**

> god i would climb arthur morgan like a tree

The sky darkened overhead, both from heavy storm clouds gathering and the sun lazily sinking behind the line of the horizon like lowering yourself into a warm bath. There were cracks of light filtering through the tent canvas, both from firelight and the rapidly dying evening light. The lantern beside the bed had smudged and cracked glass giving away how many years Arthur had kept it. It cast murky light over the interior, little enough that you could barely see the small space. You laid on your side in Arthur's cot, still wearing your work clothes from the day. You glanced at yourself in the shaving mirror that Arthur kept at his bedside too, and though the lantern light was dim, you could still make out the lines in your face. You still looked like yourself, albeit somewhat more weather beaten and worn down in the last few years you'd handed over to the gang.

The tent flaps peeled open slightly, letting Javier's guitar playing from across the way grow somewhat louder from behind the canvas. A large silhouette blocked the doorway for a fleeting second, before the tent closed together again. Arthur took his hat off and placed it on the table, right beside the mirror you were still staring at. He sat at the foot of the bed, placing a hand on your crossed ankles beside him. He slipped his boots, satchel and heavy gun belt off unceremoniously, and with great difficulty in the cramped space.

''Think this is the first time in weeks 'ave come back and you're still awake.'' He mumbles as his spurs hit the grass beneath his feet.

''I miss it...'' you sigh, rolling onto your back and propping yourself up on your elbows to be able to see him a little clearer.

''I don' like makin' a habit of it- you know that darlin','' he sighs, rubbing his chin tiredly. Finally out of his heavy gun belts and boots, he crawls over the edge of the bed towards you. He hovers over you, and slides his hands up along your hips, untucking your shirt slightly. He nudges the fabric up, just past your navel, and kisses your stomach once, tenderly. He hums, finally crawling the full way up to lie beside you. You lie on your back as Arthur rolls to face you, taking one hand and gingerly stroking your hair away from your face. He curses quietly under his breath at you, and smiling, he buries his face in the juncture between your neck and your shoulder. His heated breath tickles you, but not as much as his stubble as he begins to lazily kiss at your skin.

''Arthur-'' you mumble, a warning gesture for him to stop.

''Wha'?'' He returns, muffled from where he still occupies himself with your neck.

''Arthur I mean it-'' you try again, but are cut off by your own sigh of tired pleasure as his hand wanders down your chest.

''What 'chu gonna do?'' He says, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning over you, grinning like a bastard.

''I swear-'' you start, only to be cut off by him sliding his hand up your clothed leg, to your inner thigh, and right up to palm your centre.

''You swear what?'' He asks, adding a little pressure with his hand, sliding his thumb right where the seam of the denim cuts into your core.

''Now, that's just mighty unfair,'' you complain, breathless.

He removes his hand completely, the man going back to lying on his back.

''Ah, well 'a suppose you're right. That was unfair.'' He sighs, still smiling.

Silence passes for a few moments between the two of you. You glance over at Arthur lying next to you, one arm behind his head and one leg bent as he lies on his back. His eyes are closed, and eh's smiling to himself, chest rising and falling steadily with his breath. He's always been a real bastard like this - he knows _exactly_ what he's doing here and you already know you're going to fall for it again like you have done every time all these years. You glance over once more, hoping he's going to give up with this soon. He won't, and you know you probably won't let him get away with it either.

After a few minutes, you fear he might actually go to sleep if he keeps pretending, and then you would never be able to go to sleep. It really was now or never if you were going to have any fun tonight before he goes to sleep beside you.

''God, you're pure evil, Arthur Morgan,'' you whisper, rolling over and propping yourself up just enough to be able to straddle his waist. He just chuckles at this, finally opening his eyes and settling both his hands on your hips from where you sit over him.

''Don't pretend like you don't give as good as you get darlin'.''

''What would you know about me giving anything good?'' You lean down, kissing his adam's apple and grinding your hips right over his own.

''You're always a good girl for me...'' he trails off, sliding his hands down to your rear and using his grip to move you down on his jeans a little faster.

''Well, I fancy being bad. If you're going to do it, then so am I.''

''I'd like to see that.'' He snorts, and you feel that the bulge you were already spread over harden up just a little more at the sentiment. Slightly offended that after all this time Arthur still doubts you can be bad when you want to. He's had you all sorts of ways, and still only thinks you're a good girl? Well, that idea certainly needed changing, and fast. Grabbing his hands from behind you, you hold them above his head, giving him a hard warning look that if he moves he's getting nothing tonight. You slowly begin to undress him, starting by unbutoning his blue striped shirt. Not wanting to sit him up to strip it, you just leave it there, unbuttoned and splayed open. His chest is still rising steadily in the ever-dimming lamplight from beside you. Lifting your hips, you make short work of his jeans and slide them down to pool at his ankles. He's completely bare, lying there watching you carefully. Standing from over him, you step onto the grass beside the bed.

''Now hang on- where are yo-'' He starts, only to be completely cut off by the sight of you kicking your work trousers off yourself to be discarded on the floor. Left standing there in only your dusted work shirt, you stalk back over to the bedside. You sit, right beside his head, and run your finger through your hair. Smiling devilishly, you turn yourself so your back is still facing him, but he can see you from the side. The poor cowboy looks lost, and confused and like he’s about to reach his hand out to touch you, when you start to do it yourself.

Arthur makes a pained noise from beside you as he watches you sit on the bed, less than a foot away from his face, and slip two fingers into your own core. His forehead furrows at the soft sigh you give out, and he could scream when he sees your other hand disappear up the front of your shirt to mess with your own nipples.

''You’re killing me-'’ He starts, sighing and looking at his own bare body, cock hard against his own stomach. You hush him, and stand up once more. Arthur thinks you’re finally going to stop torturing him, but he is far from wrong. Sweeping his hat and the mirror to the side, you sit on the old, rickety side table facing Arthur. You spread your knees so he can see everything he isn’t allowed to touch, and he has to watch once more as you slide your fingers in yourself, and do your best to stifle the moan threatening to bubble up from inside. The poor man squirms on the bed, not knowing what to do with himself.

''Darlin’... please... this ain’t fair.'' He whines.

''I warned you to stop Arthur-'' You smile, lifting your free hand to unbutton your shirt finally.

''I’m sorry - I take it all back-'' He tries, visibly sweating as he watches. You hum, continuing to pleasure yourself right where he can watch you.

''How can I make it up to ya’?'' He pleads, sitting upright on the bed now, kicking his discarded trousers off as he rises. You watch as he licks his lips, pulse bobbing hard in his throat. His cock twitches against his stomach and you know he’s desperate.

''Knees.'' You say, sliding your fingers out of yourself and watching as he scrambles off the bed to kneel in front of you.

His breath is hot and fast, fanning across your thighs as he spreads your knees just a little further apart to get his head where you need it. He presses a chaste kiss to your thigh first, before flattening his tongue against your lips. He drags it slowly, relishing the soft sigh you make. When he probes you hard with his tongue, his teeth grazing your clit, you lean your head back and tangle your fingers into his hair. You know he’s desperate, he sets an unrelenting, needy pace. And you relish every second of it, taking all of his lust and letting it consume you. When he slides a finger in and moves his tongue upwards, it becomes harder and harder to stop from screaming.

If you weren’t in camp, if you had gone to a hotel in the late afternoon like you usually did to fuck each other senseless, you’d have found no issue in letting the other poor hotel residents know exactly what your husband was up to.

''Keep goin’ Arthur. Please just don’t stop.’’ you whine, feeling yourself get closer and closer. He grips your thighs a little harder, and continues to lick away at your slick until you come. It drips from his short stubble and onto his heaving chest. Composing yourself, you lick your lips and look down at the man on his knees in front of you.

''You gon’ lie down, or what?’’ You whisper, half lidded eyes glancing down at him.

He all but scrambles back onto the bed and you almost feel bad for him. Almost. Once again straddling him, you first take a firm grip of his cock. It was achingly hard in your hand. You guide it beneath you and sink down slowly on him, inch by torturous inch. He sighs and throws his head back, brows furrowed in concentration. The rain outside had finally begun to fall, thick, heavy drops smashing onto the canvas above you. It would be good for drowning the sound out. You set a slow pace, riding him teasingly. He whines again and you know you’re pushing him but god it feels too good to not play with him a little bit.

''Don’t you think you’ve teased me enough tonight?’’ He asks, grabbing at your hips and sharply slamming you down onto his length.

''Do you take it back that I can be bad?’’ You gasp, still letting him pound you down onto his hips.

''I do darlin’ I really do.’’ He sighs, clearly frustrated.

''Good-‘’ You begin, but are only cut off by Arthur pulling out of you. ‘’What are-‘’

''Bend over.’’ He says, and the strained look on his face says you’re about to pay for this.

You stand from over him and place yourself on all fours where he’d been laying not two seconds ago. You feel him push up behind you, and groan as he slides himself in. You have to fist the blankets as he grabs you where your thigh meets your hip, and pulls you back onto him fully. He’s desperate, and close already, and he punctuates each hard thrust with a grunt and the slapping of your flesh meeting in the middle. You bury your head in the pillow, moaning into it lewdly as the rain picked up more outside. Arthur continues, and you knew you’d gone too far, but it felt too good to stop. He’s murmuring dirty, incoherent things all the while he's grunting and fucking you into the bedsheets. You’re moaning heavily into the pillow as your whole body is jolted with each thrust, over and over again until Arthur grabs your hips and pulls you flush against him. You feel his cum, hot and thick inside you, threatening to leak out as soon as he pulls out of you. Panting, he stays sheathed in you a while longer, with you fisting the bedsheets and trying to gather your breath.

He finally pulls himself out and collapses next to you, facing the canvas where the rain is hammering down. You lie on your stomach next to him, twiddling the frayed edge of the shirt you never took off.

''Christ woman, you're still as wild as the first time I had you,''

You snort tiredly.

''Oh please Mr. Morgan.'' He rolls his eyes at the name as you adjust yourself to lie draped over his chest. ''You act like you didn't just fuck me into next week.''

''And you act like you didn't just sit there touching y'self and making me sit and watch.''

''The problem is? You won't let your _wife_ pleasure herself?'' You laugh, stroking along his chest idly.

''Oh I ain't got no problem _pleasuring_ my wife by the sounds you was just makin'.''

You can't help but laugh as you adjust yourselves to lie beside each other and settle down to sleep.

''You want to know something?'' You ask, glancing up through your eyelashes at him. Arthur just hums tiredly in response, eyes closed. You lean over to his ear to whisper over the sound of the rain hitting the canvas.

''I've always wanted you to bend me over the table outside and just go at it while everyone watches.''

''The fuck is wrong wit'chu woman?'' He asks, surprised. ''You want Bill Williamson watching that?'' His eyebrows are raised to almost his hairline and he's looking down at you in the dim light.

''What? You don't have dirty fantasies like that sometimes?''

''Well I never said that-''

''You afraid you wouldn't be able to perform with people watching?'' You tease.

''You really think I have a problem _performing_?'' He grunts back.

''Oh no Mr. Morgan. You've always performed mighty fine for me. Remember our wedding night-''

''I swear to god. Let me sleep. I don't need reminding about that I think about it enough.''

''Oh so it was good then?''

''You damn well know it was good. Now let me sleep you temptress if you keep winding me up I'll have to find a way to shut you up good and proper.''

You roll over onto your side so he can slide up behind you and pull the blankets over.

''Oh _no._ What a damn shame _that_ would be...''

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write too often but leave a comment if you want more of this and if i get an idea maybe ill do more. 
> 
> feel free to leave requests for this stuff and i'll come up with something for you


End file.
